Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for cutting open a case of goods.
2. Description of Relating Art
Prepackaged goods to be sold in retail outlets are commonly shipped in large cardboard containers or cases. Each case holds a specific number of the prepackaged goods.
Typically the cases are packed and shipped from the manufacturers"" plant to a distribution center. At the distribution center, the cases are opened and the prepackaged goods are prepared for shipping to the retail store. Often, the goods are re-packaged at the distribution center into display cartons for display at the store.
For example, breakfast cereal is typically sold in rectangular boxes to the consumer. The cereal boxes are packaged in large cases at the manufacturer""s plant and delivered to distribution centers, where they are prepared for shipping to retail stores, e.g., grocery stores. At the distribution center, the cases are manually opened and the cereal boxes are removed and repackaged into trays for display at the store.
This process is generally inefficient and costly and creates unnecessary waste material. The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for cutting open a case of product is provided. The case includes a top and a bottom. The apparatus includes a conveyor having a first end and a second end. The conveyor is adapted to move the case from the first end to the second end. The apparatus also includes a top cutting apparatus, a lift apparatus, and a bottom cutting apparatus. The top cutting apparatus includes at least one cutting device and is adapted to cut open the top of the case. The lift apparatus includes first and second arrays of suction cups. The first array of suction cups is adapted to open the top of the case and the second array of suction cups is adapted to lift the product from the bottom of the case. The bottom cutting apparatus includes at least one cutting device and is adapted to cut the case thereby separating the bottom of the case from the top of the case.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for cutting open a case of product having a top and a bottom is provided. The method includes the steps of placing the case on a first end of a conveyor belt, moving the case to a top cutting apparatus using the conveyor belt, and cutting open the top of the case. The method further includes the steps of moving the case to a lift apparatus using the conveyor, opening the top of the case, lifting the product from the bottom of the case, and cutting the case thereby separating the bottom of the case from the top of the case.